


Even though I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself :3

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: I wrote this because it made me hornyJ- Will R JeremyJere- Will C Jeremy





	Even though I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself :3

"Aaah Jeremy~" the chubby teen moans as he's currently being sucked off by another version of himself. Jere bobbed his head up and down on J's cock, coating it with saliva and pre. 

J gripped Jere's hair and tugged, whining as the lanky teen kept moving at the same speed. Jere got the message and began moving his up and down faster and taking the entire cock into his mouth. 

J threw his head back and moaned loudly, he occasionally would move his hips forward causing his dick to hit Jere's throat. It make the taller teen gag but also moan, he was currently squirming from being desperate for a fuck. 

The chubby teen was close now, his moans getting higher and his thrusts becoming more frequent. "Oh god oh fuck, jeremy I'm close nngh!!" He moans. A few minutes later after that sentence, J cries out as he releases the warm cum into his alternate selfs mouth.

Jere happily swallows his own cum, he continues to suck the soft cock trying to milk every last drop of cum. It made J whine, cute, Jere thought. 

Jere pulls himself off of the wet cock, panting. J blushes at the sight of himself, Jere's cheek was stained with spit and pre so J wipes it off. "Thanks.." The tall teen mumbles, resting his head on J's very soft and kinda thick thighs. 

J blushed and he ran his fingers through the skinny teen's fluffy brown hair. "My-your hair is very soft jere.." He compliments, smiling down at the clearly tired boy. It made Jere turn red and hide his face, something Jeremy would totally do. 

After a while, Jere sits up and he reaches down to grab J's Dick. He strokes it slowly, getting a whine from his chubby self. "O-oh yeah y-you haven't c-cam-oh fuck your hands!! nngh~" he closes his eyes and grips the bed, getting a chuckle from Jere.

Jere pulls away and gets off the bed, going into the night stand drawer to grab the lube. Once obtained, he got back on the bed, poured some into his fingers and he told J to spread his legs which happened almost instantly after he said it. 

Jere started with two fingers, gently pressed him in causing the chubby virgin to flinch slightly. "Shh" he says softly, reassuring himself that things were ok. J nods and he lets Jere prep him. 

Jere starts off slowly but quickly moves his fingers, getting a moan from his chubby self. Jere bit his lip, grinding against the bed. He adds a thrid finger, making J gasp. 

As Jere begans pumping his fingering in and out of J, the smaller male moans increase. Jere leans in, kissing himself and the two begin their sloppy yet nervous make out session. 

J bites Jere's lower lip loving, making the skinny boy moan. They tounge swirl around in each other's mouth, both trading saliva. When Jere moves away for air, a string a spit connects the two panting teens. 

Jere pulls out his fingers swiftly, earning a whine from J. J moves his hands down to rub his aching hole, he gets stopped by Jere after he attempts to finger himself "nu uh baby" jere says as he pulls J's hand away. 

Jere climbs on top of himself, the chubby boy looking at him lustfully. Jere smirks as he links himself up with the horny boys hole. Without warning, he crashes in, making J nearly scream with pleasure. 

Their sex is rough and passionate, Jere wastes little time and fucks himself with fast and hard thrusts. J clings to the skinny teen, occasionally giving him commands to go faster or to slow down a bit. 

The bed shakes and creeks as the two go at it, Jere leans in to bite or whisper degrading words into J's ear, making the teen moan out desperately. 

It doesn't take long before the chubby teen is ready to blow his load. "Oh god, fuck fuck Jeremy I'm so close!!", this makes jeremy whine "cum then y-you fucking whore!!" he commands, J moans out and he cums, coating his stomach with the sticky fluid. 

Jere stills fucks J through his high, soon Cumming after. Making J's insides as his. He slows down a bit before completely stopping. Both boys panting and looking at each other tiredly. 

J leans up for a kiss and Jere complies, leaning in to kiss himself. They pull away and smile. Jere pulls put and lays next to himself, they cuddle and fall asleep in each other arms afterwards.


End file.
